The Adventures of Akiko
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: Ah, Akiko. everyone's favourite 30 year old virgin. Searching for her other half? I don't think he's so far, in fact I think he's been there all along.


**I own nothing, all respective rights go to voltage inc.**

**Poor Akiko needs some lovin' don't you agree? I've decided to do a route with a Akiko because dammit she's a good friend and deserves love! ****Even if she does loose her pupils when she gets mad.**

**MC's name is Alana.. Because I feel conflicted about giving her another name, if you don't like I'm sorry..**

Akiko Katayama stared hard at her hazy reflection in the mirror. She had only just awoken and lazily rolled out bed. She had deliberately passed by her little bedside table, which held only two objects, an alarm clock and a pair of red rimmed glasses. She sat by her vanity mirror, gazing into the bleary abyss of her reflection. Akiko slowly traced her index finger along her cheek, savouring the softness of her skin. Her eyes locked on the blurry person staring back at her, their thick black hair hung in loose waves, just crashing over their shoulder, they had clear grey eyes, unshielded and piercing. Their skin was soft and milky and flawless. The person in the mirror staring back at Akiko was truly _beautiful_. Akiko sang a small sigh while going to retrieve her glasses, she slid them on and returned to the vanity, she twisted her hair into the usual pleated pigtails and reluctantly glanced at her reflection. Now she saw a thirty something year old woman with childish pigtails, grey eyes clouded by glass lenses, guarded by solid red frames. Her skin was no longer supple and fresh, but tired and blemished. The person Akiko saw clear as day in front of her was a far cry from beautiful. Sometimes Akiko wondered why she religiously dressed and looked the same way every single day. But the truth was she was afraid. It would be like conforming to 'the man'. The media's impression of the ideal woman that most girls strived to be. No, Akiko was Akiko. What you saw was what you got. Sure, Akiko wanted to be seen as beautiful, but she had decided long ago that her other half wouldn't choose Akiko based solely on the way she looked. When she found him, Akiko would look beautiful for him and _only_ him.

With that thought fresh in her mind Akiko skipped down the stairs contentedly. Both her parents were seated at the table tucking into a simple breakfast of miso soup and rice. Akiko glanced down at her setting, a cloud of hot steam rising from her breakfast. A smile curled on her lips. Akiko's siblings had all moved out already, despite Akiko was the oldest yet, she was the only one still living with her parents, Akiko had wanted to move out for a while, but she was very picky about apartments and none of the ones she had found were to her liking. She took her seat:

"Good morning mother, father thank you for breakfast."

She bowed her head like she always did. Her mother swatted the air and giggled:

"it's no trouble at all."

Her father glanced up from his newspaper before folding it up and resting it on the counter. Akiko cringed, she knew the type of conversation that was coming up.

"So, you went to a mixer last week, with your friend Yukako.."

He trailed off, hoping Akiko would finish with a success story. Akiko ate her miso soup quietly, averting her eyes from his hopeful gaze.

"He wasn't there."

She finally answered, her father's dropped.

"...You still believe in that.. huh."

He was referring to when Akiko was a little girl, her grandmother always told her that there was a counterpart male for her somewhere in the world and that if Akiko waited for him they would find each other because they were tied by fate.

"Akiko.. You're 31 now, you aren't a little girl anymore.."

Akiko's mother said softly although the words were as sharp as daggers. Akiko believed in this with all her heart, but her own parents were even starting to lose hope. Akiko stood up, not wanted to lose her cool, bowed again to her parents and murmured something about being late for work before she walked towards the door.

Akiko worked at The Ichikiwa Design Agency as a CAD operator and was assigned to the design team. She liked her job well enough and her best friend from high school, Alana also worked in the company, in the administration department. Akiko forced the bad memories of her parent's lack of faith in her to the back of her mind and let a smile settle on her lips. She sat on a cold metal bench in the dusty train station, she was just about to pull out her book when she heard her name being called from a few feet away:

"Katayama!"

She turned to see her colleague Shohei Aiba come jogging up panting and out of breath. He slumped next to her on the bench a breathed out hard:

"Whoooee. Just made it."

He gasped

"Ew, Sho! You're sweating."

Akiko couldn't help but giggle at his comical state as she handed him a tissue:

"Hey don't laugh! I have a very good reason for almost being late."

He spoke desperately brushing back his chestnut bangs and dabbing his forehead.

"Oh, and what is _that_?"

Akiko mused him as he gulped down a bottle of water hungrily:

"I was being a _gentleman_, and helping Alana carry a heavy suitcase to the trash."

Akiko looked confused for a second then realisation dawned:

"Ohh, you two live close right?"

Aiba nodded

"Jeesh that must be rough, being constantly near the one you love when she has a husband."

Aiba had had a huge crush on Alana ever since she had joined the company eight years ago, Aiba had confided in Akiko, although it seemed that everyone in the office knew - except Alana of course. On Alana's wedding day, Shohei had attended the service and got so worked up afterwards he began crying his eyes out. Akiko was shocked, she never expected a 32 year old man to start crying over something as trivial as a crush, and then she realised, he was crying because the pain of lost and unrequited love. Heartbreak. Aiba was well and truly heartbroken. Akiko had never really had her heart broken, she'd been on a few dates, but never past the first date. But she had read about it many a time and she sure did believe in love. She had taken Aiba away to a karaoke place to cheer him up and they had got silly drunk and sang the night away. It would be so flattering for someone to feel that strongly about Akiko.

"Ughhh"

Aiba put his head in his hands

"Don't remind me.."

Just than the train pulled in to the station. Akiko shook her head:

"You're lucky the trains were running late today."

"Oof, tell me about it. I shiver when I think about 's angry face."

He contorted his face into one of mock fear and Akiko giggled again, how did Aiba always manage to make her feel better? They piled into the train and glanced around for some available seats:

"Looks like we're standing."

Aiba muttered clutching on to the yellow pole:

"Over here, Katayama!"

Akiko grabbed on to the same pole, but as soon as the train was about to descend her new book slipped out of her bag: "Ack!" As she bent down to pick it up, the train moved sending her flying into Aiba's chest. His chest was so _warm_ Akiko thought to herself forgetting about the book for a minute. She had never been this close to a man, had she been missing out?:

"Ahem.. Akiko?.."

Aiba nudged her bringing her back to reality. Akiko suddenly realised what she was doing and drew back, flustered. her cheeks flushed pink:

"Oh, right s-sorry.."

This was rare, Akiko hardly ever got flustered, her heart was racing in her chest and she quickly picked up her book and avoided eye contact with Aiba.

"You okay? I know you landed in my chest and all, but my chest is pretty hard, I'm kinda ripped ya know!"

Akiko couldn't help but giggle and she finally met Aiba's eyes that were smiling without a hint of embarrassment. Why had she gotten so flustered?

* * *

It was finally lunch time. Akiko locked her computer and grabbed her jacket before informing her supervisor where she was going. Akiko usually ate lunch with Alana and occasionally Aiba. She walked to the administration department, knocked and entered. Akiko frowned. For some reason Alana's desk was empty, had she quit? being a housewife and all it was understandable but she could have a least told Akiko she was going to quit. A voice sounded from behind her:

"Are you looking for Alana?"

Akiko spun around, it was one of Alana's colleagues.

"She got transferred to the sales division this morning."

"Ah, thank you."

Akiko bowed before heading to the sales department, well that was a relief, and good for Alana she had wanted to be an interior designer ever since she had joined the company. Akiko knocked and entered the department, there was only one person in the room who Akiko recognised as Mr. Ebihara. Was he working through lunch? Akiko was surprised, he was actually pretty good looking, and serious about his work, she found herself staring at him for a while before he finally looked up:

"Yes?"

He stated, his pen stopping momentarily, Akiko snapped out of her affixation. What was with her today? Spacing out over guys, he was pretty intimidating.

"I-Is Alana-"

"She left with Aiba."

He stated before returning to his work. In that case they were probably in the cafeteria. Akiko turned to leave but she stopped suddenly:

"Aren't you going to have lunch, Mr Ebihara?"

He didn't stop signing documents as he replied:

"I have work to do work to do."

Akiko headed out the door, so the rumours were true, Mr Ebihara really was a workaholic. She met Alana and Aiba in the cafeteria and they chatted for a while. A strange thought crossed Akiko's mind. Maybe, she could get something for Mr Ebihara, since was missing out on lunch. She would never usually do this, but something about his demeanour made her want to take care of him. She excused herself from the table and bought him a sandwich platter, and collected a can of coffee from the vending machine. Items in hand, she headed towards sales but hesitated before knocking at the door, what if he didn't want to be disturbed? Well she had bought the food now, he didn't have to eat it. She knocked and entered, Mr Ebihara was still alone, he glanced up briefly and a slightly annoyed look rippled on his features.

"...You again."

He muttered, before facing the monitor again. Akiko didn't bother with formalities such as : 'excuse my entrance' His vaguely annoyed attitude pissed her off and she strode right over to him and placed the food on his desk, he looked at the food then up at Akiko:

"This is-"

"Lunch."

Akiko stated.

"Eat it if you want."

She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand:

"Huh?"

She squeaked confused:

"What's your name again?"

He asked although she had never introduced herself, but Akiko couldn't get over the warm sensation around her hand:

"Katayama, Akiko Katayama."

"Thank you, Katayama."

He looked at her with genuine gratitude then switched back to the monitor. Akiko dashed out of the office, she could feel her face burning, but not as much as her hand where he held it. She looked at the hand he had held. What was _wrong_ with her today?

* * *

Evening fell, and after a long and confusing day, Akiko was REALLY looking forward to a drink. Tonight was their class reunion and the first opportunity in a while to drink with the girls since Alana and Aoi were married, Aoi even had children and Yukako was often busy as a reporter, or with her weekly boyfriend. They sat at a table in the corner and began chatting:

"I never thought you'd get transferred to sales, Alana!"

Akiko exclaimed, a brief smile passed over her face then Yukako and Aoi butted in.

"Man don't talk about work now"

Aoi twirled a strand of golden hair around her finger with a pouty expression on her face

"Yeah, time is money!"

Yuko cried, and then began talking about dragging Alana into adultery, Alana smiled and nodded and acted like everything was okay, but Akiko could tell something wasn't quite right, she made a mental note to ask her about it later. Akiko gave Alana a fleeting glance then decided to join in on the conversation:

"Hey now. I'm not giving up the purity I've preserved for 30 years to just any guy."

To which they all replied:

"Step it up Akiko!"

We all giggled. It was pretty uncommon to have virgins over 30, but Akiko was pretty proud of her achievement. Or at least she was, lately she had been thinking that there was something wrong with her. What if her soul mate was right in front of her eyes but she was too busy searching to see him.

Suddenly we hear women shrieking in the background:

"EEee!" "What? He really came?"

A darkly tanned, well build man strode into the bar, Akiko gulped, that wasn't-

"Hey check it out. Isn't that your first boyfriend, Alana?!"

Akiko exclaimed, although it pained her to say those words, you see, Akiko had always had a bit of thing for Alana's first boyfriend Genji Higashiyama. Of course she would never EVER admit this to anyone, especially not Alana, considering he was her ex. But to be fair Akiko liked him before he and Alana started going out. Had it really been 12 years? Genji looked-

"It sure is. that's Genji Higashiyama! He's gotten ripped!"

Yukako took the words right out of Akiko's mouth, was it possible to get better looking with age?

"Didn't Genji go to Italy on a soccer scholarship after graduating?"

Aoi said, her hands were clasped over her mouth with shock. He had, Alana had been so heartbroken about it. She was only 18 at the time, but he never wrote or called her in 12 years so she just assumed he's forgotten all about her. It must've been painful for her, seeing him after all this time. Genji was coming over to them and Akiko wanted to throw herself in front of Alana to protect her. Alana just sat there, staring at the table in complete and utter shock:

"Alana, long time no see. How have you been?"

Genji smiled confidently as he arrived at the table. Akiko glanced at Alana, searching for any sign of tears but Alana just smiled up at him casually:

"Yeah I've been fine thanks for asking. You look like you're doing well too Genji."

She was so strong.

"I'm on top of the world!"

He explained flashing that carefree smirk that made Akiko's knees go weak, at least she was sitting down.

Genji was soon surrounded by former classmates and asked to make a toast, Genji stood up on the table with his beer and spoke confidently and clearly:

"Uhh, I came back to Japan for two things, the first was to represent Japan in the World Cup. I'll become the best goalie in the world. The other thing was... Alana I've come for you."

Akiko's jaw dropped. She glanced at Alana who was as red as a tomato and looked like she was going to throw up. Akiko felt slightly jealous, why did people love her so easily? When she can't even love anyone, she's married for Pete's sake. Yukako made a painful noise beside Akiko:

"Ouch... Sorry Genji, it won't work."

Akiko joined in:

"You're three months too late."

Shock was evident on Genji's face as he exclaimed

"What?!"

Aoi covered her hands with her mouth again and explained:

"Alana got married three months ago, their parents set them up."

The shock dissolved from Genji's face and he returned to his usual cool self:

"that ain't my concern. When I want something, I take it and that goes for soccer positions and women both."

Akiko was shocked at his declaration was he serious? Alana was beet red and her mouth was hanging open.

About an hour later Akiko headed to the bathroom, she was walking down the hall when a happy voice yelled:

"Katayama!"

She spun around

"...Higashiyama?"

"Long time no see!"

Genji laughed jogging over to her. He suddenly reached out and touched one of Akiko's pigtails, oh no her heart was racing.

"You haven't changed at all since high school!"

He smirked twirling her hair around his finger. Akiko brushed his hand away reclaiming her hair, she was lucky she was slightly drunk or else he might have noticed the blush creeping up on her face.

"What do you want Genji?"

She slightly snapped, still feeling a little irked at his declaration.

"I need your help Katayama."

"Huh?"

Akiko stared at him confused.

"I was serious when I said I wanted Alana back. I need you to help me with that."

"No way!"

She exclaimed in shock.

"Alana is happily married! Why would I help you split her up with her husband?"

Genji grabbed Akiko's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, Akiko saw the deep swirling greens browns of his eyes and she was mesmerised:

"I'll try once, I'll give her a choice, I just want her to be happy, please Akiko"

Akiko nodded without realising, concentrating only on the heat and pressure from his hands radiating into her shoulder.

"Thank you!"

He sighed relieved and pulled Akiko into a hug, before going back to his friends.

Akiko stood stock still in the hall for a few moments, her shaking hand resting on her pounding heart. An unfamiliar voice echoed behind her:

"I smell unrequited love."

Akiko spun around to see a handsome boy who looked to be barely in his twenties leaning against the wall.

"What do you know? You're just a kid."

She snapped glaring and blushing at the same time.

"Listen lady, I aint a kid, I'm twenty."

Akiko shook her head why on earth was she talking to a guy 11 years younger than her:

"So what's the story with you? You married? or you just holding a torch for that Japanese goalkeeper?"

he purred getting uncomfortably close

"Neither."

Akiko stated firmly, pressing her back against the orange wall to get away from him, she was gonna call this kid's bluff.

"Not married? Hm, that makes it slightly less interesting."

There was a flicker of boredom on his face. What the heck was up with this guy, suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"I know you! You're the virgin lady!"

"H-How-"

"I overheard."

Akiko clamped her mouth shut this kid was creeping her out. Suddenly, he pressed his body against hers. Akiko was too shocked to move, plus his hot breath on her cheek felt nice: "I've never been with a virgin before, he whispered teasingly in her ear. Akiko tried to gather her wits but the proximity and sweet whispers were really hard to resist. NO she didn't want this, yet she couldn't move.

"Ooh you're not resisting? Good girl.."

He breathed in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. the action brought Akiko back to her senses and she gathered all her strength and pushed him off her. She then galloped down the hall and back to her friends.

"I need to drink."

She stated firmly as she placed her order at the bar. Alana and Aoi left soon after, but good golly did she need alcohol. After drinking one more drink she left the bar only about five minutes after Alana and Aoi had. She took a cab home and when she stepped out the fresh air seemed to relieve her from the gooey state she'd been in all day. What a strange day it was and Akiko was glad it was over. Another cab pulled up behind her and she glanced casually at the passengers. Wait, was that?.. Alana's husband Koichi emerged from the cab holding hands with a beautiful woman who was most certainly not Alana. Akiko gasped, wait, maybe it wasn't him:

"..Koichi?"

She shouted over to him and to her dismay he turned around:

"How do you know my name?"

Akiko was angry, how could he do this to her best friend? She snapped back:

"I am your WIFE'S friend."

Koichi looked surprised for a moment then grimaced at Akiko.

"Go on ahead Ai.."

He said to his companion, who just gave a devious smirk and whispered, not so quietly:

"I'll be inside."

When she was out of sight he came closer to Akiko. She could smell his expensive cologne and it made her sick.

"You can't tell her."

He shook his head as if it was an order.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm go-"

He interrupted

"What do you want? Money? Will that shut you up?"

This man was different from the man Akiko had seen with Alana on her wedding day. She was shocked and appalled at this new, hidden side of Koichi, had Alana ever seen this side? She sure as hell hoped not.

"i don't want your money."

Akiko spat. Koichi's expression was unreadable, and suddenly he grabbed Akiko's shoulders and kissed her full on the lips. It lasted about three seconds and then he pulled away. Akiko stood and shock and Koichi had an evil grin plastered on his face:

"I wonder how Alana will feel when she finds out you kissed me."

Akiko burned in anger.

"YOU KISSED ME!"

Koichi laughed bitterly.

"We'll see if she believes that."

With those words he stalked off. Akiko touched her lips, where she could still feel the warmth from his lips.

Akiko collapsed into bed, her mind was whirring with so many thoughts, but despite that she fell asleep quickly.

She was in a dark and cold place, her eyes were shut tight but she could feel a soft and warm sensation on her lips, she opened her eyes to see...

**So who will Akiko pick? You guys can vote, PM me or Review, and I'll tally up the votes, I can do more than one but the one with the most votes will obviously go first.**

**A) Kippei Ebihara**

**B) Kiyoto Makimura **(I didn't mention his name but it's the 20 year old in the bar if you didn't know)

**C) Shohei Aiba**

**D) Genji Higashiyama**

**E) Koichi Natsukawa**

**And I suppose I could do**

**F) Ginnosuke Oguri**

**G) Soji Higashiyama**


End file.
